realaccountfandomcom-20200213-history
Airi Homura
This article is about the younger sister. For the older sister with the same name, see Airi Homura (Sister). Airi Homura (穂村 アイリ, Homura Airi), or known by her real name Aira Homura (穂村 アイラ, Homura Aira), is a character that introduced in second and third part of the story. Appearance Personality Plot Early Story Airi is the real Aira Homura and twin sister of Airi Homura. While Aira is born as a twin, their face are look too different that doesn't look like a twin of her sister, which caused Aira wears mask most of the time. During the fire incident, Aira decided to die in the fire incident due to her ugly face and claimed no one will care anything about her. When Aira is about to dead, her older sister Airi comes to save her but in the end only Aira is saved from the fire incident. Due to Airi wears Aira's mask when she's death, everybody in world wise thought that masked girl is Aira and the damaged face girl is Airi, her family and the doctors mistakenly gives Aira her sister's face instead of her original face. Thus, Aira is now known as "Airi Homura". During the "Aira's" (Airi) funeral, "Airi" (Aira) destroyed the funeral by burning her sister's collapse, as she claimed the God giving her a chance to become a beauty and replaced her sister's place. Chapter 11-70 (Second Season) Airi first appeared at Chapter 33, she joined the Big Flame Festival game along with Yuuma Mukai's group. After the phone was are exchanged, Airi showed a private message written by Hayato Kanou in his phone, she revealed he owe 3,050,532 yen due to he gambling and also revealed his favorite list in public. Airii appeared again in Chapter 68, she's celebrating their victory and the end of the SNS Hide-and-Seek with Marble. Chapter 71-185 (Third Season) Airi is choose as one of the 30 players to be play at Real Account Tower. After Real Account GO ended, Yuuma and the others are making a funeral for the players who die in the game. Airi, however, instead of wears a black dress she wears white dress during the funeral. Airi also destroys the funeral by burns the area, which make Yuuma so angry at her action. Airi replies Yuuma is the most ugliest human ever exist in this world. In the second day, following Public Relations Officer Marble's order Airi have to tagged with Yuuma. During the game, Airi was do noting but only make a lot of trouble to Yuuma, which caused them keep running from the Unscrupulous Hunter Marbles from the punishment. When Yuuma ask Airi why she destroy the funeral yesterday and she said he is the most ugliest human ever in this world, Airi explained Yuuma about his real identity and his relationship between him and Ataru Kashiwagi during his childhood, and said Yuuma's background story is why he is so ugly in Airi's eyes. During the Unscrupulous Hunter Marbles comes again, they attack Airi's head and caused her face have a scar around it. Airi can't believed it and she wants to die, due to she don't want to returns to her old self who is known as "Aira Homura" the twin sister with an ugly face. When Airi went to die, Yuuma saved her and said both of them have no choice but they must have to live in this world, no matter how awful and dark their childhood is, and he said this is the only way to live for the people have a similar background story as him and Airi. After the talk, Airi seen her dead sister. Airi's sister said that Airi should have to lives with her own style instead of just copying her. Airi's sister also stated that she always loved her even since their childhood. Soon, Airi leaved the area and said farewell to her sister. After hearing her sister's words, Airi thanks Yuuma for tells her how to lives. Suddenly, Airi and Yuuma saw Mizuki Kurashina and Kotoko Tobe fighting each other, which Airi said both of them are ugly and Yuuma is worried about Mizuki. After Mizuki killed Kotoko, the Unscrupulous Hunter Marbles appears to giving Mizuki a punishment, both Airi and Yuuma brought Mizuki run to hidden themselves. They meet Isuke Benimoto as requested him to heals the wounds, thought Airi keep her scar in her face untouched due to this is the "present" Yuuma gives her. During Yuuma fight against Zui Zakuro, along with Mizuki, Ayame Kamijou and Sayaka Shiiba is locked in a steel cage. When Yuuma is nearly lost all the points, along with Mizuki and Ayame was comes to defend Yuuma by losing their own point. After the fourth game is ended, Yuuma ask her if her scar was healed or not, Airi said she's still keeping the scar alone. In the next day, the fifth game is started with every players wears school uniforms. During the game, Mizuki suspect that Airi is the Chairman Marble but she isn't. As the results, Airi is killed by Marble with freezing her into a giant ice. Before Airi dead, she said Yuuma isn't a bad person and will leave it to him. After Airi is dead, she meet her sister once again and her sister is glad that she finally come to the Heaven, her sister wonder why is Airi's face have a scar, though she think Airi's scar look good. Airi tells to her sister that she is happy to have that scar in her face and said this is her best. After Yuuma reached to his third stage of symptom, he destroyed Airi's corpse without even leave her bones around. Gallery Trivia *Both Airi and Hayato are the only characters who appeared at Big Flame Festival has later become an secondary characters in the Third Season. *Airi have a similar background story as Yuuma and Ataru, except that Yuuma is the older brother and Airi is the younger sister, Yuuma is survived from incident and Airi (Older sister) didn't. *Airi's death is caused Yuuma finally reached his third stage of symptom, though it's back to his second stage after Mizuki makes him fell asleep. *Airi's wish that want to achieve by Marble is either "Give me an eternal beauty" or "Kills every ugly things in the earth and never shows up again". Thought after Yuuma saved Airi's life, she decided her wish was want an eternal beauty. Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased